Ninmu Ryoukai
by Shinsei Tenshi
Summary: Mission Accepted. She was lovly killer with the alternate personality of a bubbly blond, How Pathetic.......... UH pairing.. I need reviews if you want me to continue with the story. I have a new chapter on the way.
1. Chapter 1

Chap.1: Lovly Killer

I dont own SM or GW so dont sue.

Ages:

usagi/yuri: 18

Hirro,Wufei:18

Duo,Quatra:17

Artemis: 27

The sweet smoked escaped her lips, a snort escaped before she peirced her lips together. Yuri loved to

smoke, but she, hated it with a passion; every singel damn thing her alter personality did she hated. Flicking the

used ciggarett away with disgust she turnes on her heel and silently steps over the bloody mass lying on the

ground. Yuri was a lovely killer, a darker side of the moon. A sob escaped her lips before yuri noticed, yes she

was also the bright side of the moon and she hated the damn girl for it.always letting her emotions rule her and

being her sweet sunny dispotional self. Pathetic... GOD damn she hated usagi, everything usagi imbodied she

hated. gripping the handel bars with inner turmoil she speeds the motercylce up and parks infront of a large

mansion. hmp. tomorrow was certainly going to be intresting, Yuri insisted that they go to school to keep their

suspicion low. yeah what a joke that was, she was a trained killer. the only reson she hadent been cought in the

first place was because she had an uncany ability to keep yuri in check during the day. barely though, if someone

pissed her off all hell would breake loose. making it throught tomorrow would be a miracle in itself. Please dont

let anyone get hurt tomorrow she silenlty pleaded to herslef. HA fat chance of that happening,you should know

yourself better by now Bunny.Yuri smiled gleafully.

Usagi grumbled silently to heself on her way to school. morning had not been good, a heated debate on what to

warehad worn her out. Slowly trying to pull her skirt down was not working, she got about half way before the

well known source stopped her. Bad enough that she wasn't wearing the school uniform, but to show up in a

skirt that had 2 slits up to the sky topped the cake. Yuri smiled, she had always loved this skirt in its deep blood

red color. the shirt was not to her liking though, usagi had such bland tastes,she was a sight to behold and she

knew it. long shaply legs peaked out from the skirt while her outfit clung to her body in all the right places,

golden blond hair spilled down her back while her heeled feet numbly clicked away on the the tiled floor.

"MR. CHANG put your katana away NOW, MAXWELL sit down!" Artemis was fully exasperated now,

those boys never gave up. If it wasn't onething it was another.

A knock on the door was heard and the room was quite. thank god. " well class today it looks like we have a

new student, please welcome her and be polite." with a curt nod he opens the door." Please come in MS. tsuki."

...okay well, i need reviews to continue. and besides the point i want to know what people think. Kind or harsh it doesn't matter. How did you like my little cliff hanger? fun huh!hehehe. Dont worry more is to come( depending on you readers).

Ja ne, Tenshi


	2. Chapter 2: lost is found

Okay here is the deal, if you read both of my alternate chapters i need you to review and tell me what way you want me to take the story. Vote on this chapter or the alternate one by reviewing, and i promise that i will write chapters faster. I need 10 reviews to continue with a new chapter.Thanks. J/N Tenshi

"Hello Darling" Oh god anything but this, please tell me that he's not standing in front of me. Crap... Usagi cringed. Oh goodie our lover boy is here, won't this be fun. She couldn't understand how usagi could tolerate this peace of shit. She had to admit that usagi had done well this morning controlling her, but oh no. now it was all her, he disserved to rot in hell and she would have fun helping him along.

The class had stopped around them, 5 boys in particular observed the sceen in interests and mistrust. Quatra couldn't understand the show of recognition on the twos faces, as far as he had known Artemis had just moved here last month when he started the teaching job. This new stranger certainly was beautiful though, blushing at his thoughts he turns his head to watch the unraveling events.

"Usagi?" he had not expected this, she was hear of all places." OH god it's you, what are you doing here?"

"So nice to see you haven't forgotten me yet" Yuri smirked, she was going to milk this for all it was worth. maybe make a show out of it. He didn't realize that it wasn't his precious usagi talking to him right now, and she couldn't wait to see the flash of hurt cross his face when he realized it.

"Yuri" artemis growled at the blond. "What are you doing here?" Artemis now new that she was fucking with him, thinking that it was usagi in the first place only made it worse and he new that is was what made it more enjoyable for her.

"Oh IM sorry dear, I do believe that it's none of your buisness". Damn right it wasn't any of his bisness, all this was so frustrating. Knowing that he was going some how get a hold of usagi pissed her off even more.

"Weak onna" wufei could not believe what he was hearing; this woman was trying to best his teacher. Oh well she would learn her lesson when she got put back into her place. Hmm. maybe today wasn't going to be as bad as he thought.

Usagi looked around for the voice, great all she needs; now Yuri was going to kill the stupid kid. Damn she had no time or opportunity to worn the kid before Yuri sprung her retaliation but was interrupted by Artemis.

"Chang shut up"

Review and tell me what you think...


	3. Chapter 3 alternate

Okay here is the alternate chapter 2 begining. If you like one of them more than the other review and i will revisethe chapter andmake it longer. I need review to continue...Thanks to all the people who reviewd

Chapter 2: Special treatment.

It was the first morning of my school life with Yuri. Now don't get me wrong I've been

to school before but this was different, my first class was a breeze, due to the fact that

Yuri told the Teacher to Fuck off and not bother her. Ever; I'm sure he was surprised

when my petite blond form spit acid, but I tried I really did. After that Yuri was satisfied

so it was easier, I was back to the person who would never do that. All the teachers must

have gotten together and decided to leave me alone after that class; good it would all save

their lives.

Yuri:

Yuri gazed down at the door handle in front of her; this would be her second to last

class and she wasn't in the mood for this shit. It was well to her advantage of being able

to fully come out at night than this day shit that usagi wanted.

"Well then what the hell are you doing?"

"See if that gets you anywhere with me, and what does it look like I'm doing you

Yuri sighed and pulled away from Usagis part of the mind, she could be such an idiot sometimes.

Thank the gods that we have the ability to conceal our thoughts from each other, I don't know how

I would deal with this shit if I couldn't. 319: Pacifism. Oh god you have to got be kidding me,

they have a course on peace. Great, all I need right now is to hear an illiterate teacher tell me about

how good peace is and how we don't need war. Yay...

"Isn't karma a bitch Yuri?"

"Yeah it is, but I'm not the one who has to sit in their and pay attention to class like you do."

Yuri knocked on the door and smiled, Usagi was going to have fun with this one.

"Please come in Miss Usagi"

Usagi:

I stepped inside and was immediately confronted with something I never expected, Artemis was here, of all

places. He was my/Yuri's Old advisor before He disappeared on a mission about a year ago. Every single

mission that we had been given was from him, I was found by him in an alleyway 5 years ago body broken and

bruised beyond recognition. I had no memories of who I was or what I was doing their so he took me in. after a

month I found out that he worked for a corporation called Oz, having no clue as to the war that was going on

around me in the world I didn't know what I had gotten myself into.

At first my change was so small, then one day it just took over. I lost control of my body when I was with

Artemis, I tried to kill him; I blanked out after that and woke up in space locked to a chair. He had taken me to

his base originally as a hostage, but then they found out that it wasn't me and as they described to me later "My

alternate personality" that had attacked him.

Thanks for reading one of my first stories, please review...


End file.
